


lessons learned

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Oral Sex, Punishment, Role-Playing Game, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been a naughty dwarf and thorin sends him to graham mctavish for punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



Graham put the wine glasses on the coffee table and went to answer the door of the trailer when it knocked he glanced one more time in the mirror giving his appearance the once over and opened the trailer door.

" aiden what the?" He asked in shock at his young lovers appearance.

"Mister Mctavish my uncle thorin sent me, he said he would not waste his time punishing me and sent me to you with this bag saying you must do it and if you were un successful he would send me home like the naughty dwarfling am" kili said looking wide eyed and scared at the scotsman.

Graham smiled at his lover they had discussed role play before but never agreed to anything.

" Well come in young kili come in" he smiled allowing the young dwarf into his trailer.

He stood nervously shifting his feet.

" and why are you to be punished young master dwarf?" Graham asked wondering how well aiden at thought this out.

" I scared the hobbit bilbo uncle mhas a soft spot for him I was only playing a harmless joke, but uncle didn't see it that way" he confessed looking at the floor in an show of remorse.

Graham sat down on the black sofa then looked back to the young dwarf and tapped his knee " come sit here princling" he commanded.

Kili reluctantly walked across the room and sat on the muscly man's knee.

He could feel the the man's hard errection against his leg and gulped.

The scots man looked into the bag and smiled when he saw a soft riding crop.

" I think I should spank you naughty children need to be spanked now over knee " he ordered tilting the young burnette over his knee and pulling Down his breeches.

The boys face flushed red with embrassment as Graham run a finger over kili's lovely ass.

" you have a lovely ass laddie" he purred and slapped the whip across it and was delighted at the red mark it left across the brunettes cheeks 

"Count" Graham ordered. 

"One, two, three" he cried as Graham hit him with one of his large hands. 

"Good boy" he praised running his hand through the young dwarves hair. 

He brought the whip down again in two quick slaps 

" Four, five" he stammered trying hard not to cry 

Graham smiled he could feel the young dwarf grow hard and he brought down three slaps onto his red ass. 

" six, seven, eight" kili called tears freely running down his face. 

Graham brought one tap down between the lads legs making sure to catch his privates. 

" nine" kili called hissing in pain trying his hardest not to kick out at Graham. 

Graham smiled then separated his red butt cheeks he swung his hand back and planted one last hard smack on the dwarfs hole. 

This time kili couldn't hold it and jilted foward " TEN" he shouted. 

Graham admired his hard work and leant back and admired his handy work there were red hand prints on both cheeks, he run a finger along it which caused the brunette to wince. 

" I love your lovely red ass, by the end of the night it really will be sore I've not finished your punishment yet" he whispered into the dwarfs ear and scooped him and the bag up into his arms. Graham walked into the room and carefully put kili onto his metal double bed. 

Kili curled up in a ball he seemed nervous which excited Graham he was fully hard and the sight of the disobedient dwarf had him Want to plow into him hard.

" princling get here" he ordered and the young dwarf reluctantly approached keeping a wary distance. 

Graham looked in the bag and let out a smile as he saw some leather restraints. 

He reached out for the prince and began to strip the dwarfs clothing and draping them over the chair he kept by the bed. 

" that's better" Graham smiled once kili was fully naked. 

He lent foward and started kissing the young dwarfs neck and bite it making sure to leave his mark on the naked dwarf. 

Graham took the straps from the bag. Kili tried to pull away as the Scottish man tied his hand to the metal bed. 

" do you want me to tell your uncle that you are being disobedien dwarf" Graham threatened. 

" no please don't tell uncle thorin I'll be a good boy I'll do what ever you say I promise" he Begged

Graham gave him a wicked smile and reached for his other hand tieing it to the bed.

He smiled at his handy work as he took in the beautiful boy strapped naked to his bed waiting for him and him only.

" so beautiful spread out like on my bed" Graham purred running a finger along the dwarfs leg up to his hard cock and squeezed. 

" today is not about your pleasure kili it's about mine" Graham said smiling he reached into the bad and pulled out a metal cock ring and clasped it along the base of the brunettes Cock. 

Kili hissed as the sting of the metal clasped him. 

"What's ... what is it?" Kili asked nervously looking in the amused Scottish man's face. 

"That my naughty little dwarfling is to stop you spilling your seed before I am ready too." Graham replied with a smirk. 

He began to undress slowly teasing the young dwarf who moaned in all the right places. 

" you like what you see" he smiled as he noticed kili watching him with wide eyes. 

Kili nodded flushing and closed his eyes. 

Graham let out a laugh and began looking through the remaining content of the bag, he pulled out a large black dildo. 

" oh maybe we should try this" he said wickedly and picked up the lube from the bag. 

The brunette let out a panicked sigh. 

" don't worry you will enjoy this my little slutty dwarf" he reassured him kneeling on the bed between the brunettes legs. 

Graham coated his fingers with lube and traced the outline of his hole with his little finger. 

" going to fill your slutty little hole." he purred. 

Kili just led there quiet with his eyes shut panting. 

" what am I going to do to you kili I want to here you say It" he ordered looking at his face. 

" your.. your going to fill my slutty little hole" he said nervously. 

" that's right good boy I am" he said inserting two slicked up fingers into kili's heat.

Kili yelped in shock making Graham laugh as he thrust the fingers in and out of the dwarfs body

Kili mewled and bucked his hips As the Scot stroked his insides, he could feel every curl twist and lunge. 

" do you like that that dirty dwarfling me stroking your hole" he purred 

Kili nodded and bucked back trying to get the Scottish man to thrust in harder. 

" dirty little minx aren't you do you want more?" He asked 

Kili nodded again and desperately bucked his hips. 

"Say it" he ordered smiling enjoying dominating the younger man. 

" I'm ..I'm a dirty little minx and I want more, god I need more" he cried and was rewarded with a third finger stretching his hole 

the young dwarf bucked his his hips up as Graham found his prostate and began to squirm with pleasure. 

" do you like that little princling? "He asked with a huge grin on his face.

" Yes" kili panted and the Scottish man curled his fingers pounding against kili's sweet spot. 

Kili felt his toes curl and He his balls tighten but the cock ring forced him to ride out the waves of a dry orgasm, he felt tears roll down his face as his hips bucked.

" you have to earn that my beautiful kili" Graham laughed In the young dwarfs ear.

Kili let out a frustrated groan and Graham smiled at the wrecked dwarf who had sweat clung to his face and was panting heavy.

"Think your ready to take more in that tight slutty hole" Graham asked.

" yes please feel my tight slutty hole, graham please" kili begged.

" good boy" Graham praised and kissed the lads red bottom.

He slowly withdrew his fingers causing kili to moan at the sudden loss.

" don't worry your pretty little head I'll soon fill up your little hole" he promised picking up the black dildo and putting it to the brunettes hole he shoved it In with one quick moment.

The dwarf cried out and thrashed against his bindings "thank you Mr Mctavish, thank you for filling my slutty hole" he cried.

Graham grabbed hold of the large dildo and began fucking kili with the toy with long hard strokes against his prostate every now and again causing the dwarf to cry out.

Graham watched as kili sqarmed, and moaned rutting against the bed, he smiled as kili cried his was through another dry orgasm. 

"Please I need... Please" kili cried desperately tears running down his face. 

" what do you need laddie" he asked with drawing the dildo. 

" I need your cock in my tight ass, please fill me up, use me use me like the naughty slutty dwarf I am please I need you" he begged tears running down his face.

Graham cupped the dwarfs stubbly face " you have been such a good boy kili" he said kissing the boys face.

" Please fill me" he begged.

" shhhh such a good boy,I will indeed feel you up" he promised lining up with the dwarfs entrance he slowly lowered himself into the dwarfs hole. 

He steadied himself as he was fully shafted inside the brunette and steadied himself and stopped giving the dwarf time to adjust. 

" Jesus Graham move" aidan's Irish accent slipping through for the first time. 

Graham smacked the dwarfs ass hard with his hand. 

" not until I say" the Scottish man said sternly. 

Kili nodded and Graham started a teasingly slow pace. Kili bucked his hips back against the Scottish man's cock and Graham gradually increased the pace grabbing hold of the dwarfs hips to deepen the thrusts. 

The Scottish man reached for the dwarfs cock and un clasped letting it fall on to the bed and began to stroke his cock. 

" you have been such a good dwarf kili, cum for me, claim your reward " he said stroking the lads balls. 

It took two strokes and then the brunettes hips buckled and he came hard over Graham's hand and his chest with the scots name on his lips. 

Graham licked his fingers clean then grabbed his hips and continued to thrust into the dwarfs hole.

He felt his organism approaching he gave one hard thrust against the dwarfs ass then came heavy into the dwarfs hole.

Graham pulled out of the dwarf and undone the brunettes bindings and rolled on his back and lead on his bed.

The brunette crawled up to where Scottish man was regaining his breath and lead his Head on his chest. Graham wrapped his arm around his young lover and held him closely.

within minutes the brunette had fallen into a deep sleep, graham leaned his head in and kissed his brow and closed his eyes.

a couple minutes later the front door knocked, graham let out a sigh and slipped out of bed careful not wake his lover.

He wrapped a black fluffy dressing gown around him and open the door to a smartly dressed Richard.

" hi " Graham said confused.

Richard gave him a massive grin " you forgot didn't you? You and aidan are joining deano and me for dinner.

" Shit I'll just wake kili" he said. 

Richard never missed a thing " kili?" He asked. 

Graham smiled and led him down the hall pushing the bedroom door slightly revealing aidan asleep in his kili wig and clasp.


End file.
